


The Secrets Are Out!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Marinette and Adrien's secrets are revealed and maybe even Hawkmoth's secret, too!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Secrets Are Out!

This is the story of how Cat Noir and Ladybug found out each other identities.

One day, Adrien Agreste was walking through the town of Minneapolis. He was visiting Minnesota because his aunt who was his dad's sister lived there. "Wow, it's the Mall of America!" he said as he walked by the Mall of America.

So Adrien went into the mall and then he saw a GameStop. "I'm going to buy a lot of games here," he said because his family was rich and he could afford all the games. He bought the whole store of games and then he left the Mall of America. But first he went on the Snoopy ride in the amusement park.

After he was done at the Mall of America, he saw that it was time to go back home, so he got on the plane and he flew home. He was the one who was flying because he got his pilot's license. "I'm a good pilot!" he said to himself because he was a good pilot.

When he got back to France, he realized he forgot his aunt back in Minestoa. So he flew back again and he got his aunt. Then he went back home again.

The next day, his aunt joined Hawkmoth as an evildoor. She was called the Butterfly Bandit and she didn't even have to get evilized because she was already evil. "I'm gonna blow up the world!" she said and then Hawkmoth became good to stop her because even he wasn't that evil. Cat Noir didn't stop her because he was too preokupied with trying to save Marinette from the bad guy on the Moon.

Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that Marinette was on the moon because she was trying to find the key to ladybug power. Tikki told her that it was on the moon because that is where ladybugs come from. That's why she was there, but she was trapped because she didn't bring a rocket with her when she went there.

"I will save you!" Adrien said. I mean Cat Noir because he was in disguise.

"Thank you, Adrien!" Marinette said, but she was trapped still. Adrien forgot a rocket also!

"We're going to be trapped here forever!" Adrien said.

"I don't like being trapped on the Moon!" Tikki said and then she disappeared. She was never seen again until last Wednesday.

"Oh, no, now I can't be Ladybug!" Marinette said and she turned back into Marinette.

"I knew it was you!" Adrien said.

"I knew too because didn't you see I called you Adrien a minute ago evne though you were Cat Noir? "Marinette said.

"But I thought you didn't know. You acted like it was a secret," Adrien said.

"No, everybody knows because you had the Cat Noir outfit in your locker when we cleaned them that one time, "Marinette said.

"What?" Adrien said, and then he realized they couldn't talk anymroe because there was no air on the Moon!

"I'm here to rescue you!" said somebody.

"Who is going to rescue us?" Marinette said, and Tikki came back because this story took place last Wednesday.

"I't Hawkmoth!" Tikki said. "Wait how are you talking on the Moon?"

Then Hawkmoth came down in his rocket and he saved them. The Butterfly Bandit was in the jail on the rocket. She was really angry because of the jail but she was trapped so it didn't matter.

"You are saved!" Hawkmoth said and he smiled and told them he was Adrien's dad. (Sorry if this is a spoiler please don't be mad!)

"We have a secret, too," they said, but they didn't tell the secret to him. He didn't know because they ate their costumes before he got there just to make sure they were hidden. And also because they were hungry. They were made of waffles.

"We are back home again now!" they shouted when they got home. "Hooray!"

Then they got hit by a memory spell from Harry Potter and it made them not remember again. Also Hawkmoth was evil again.

The End


End file.
